


to surprise

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Psych
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn comes to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about canon, so please pardon me for any OoCness, as I wrote this to cheer up a friend who is really into this pairing.

Lassiter isn't sure what to think when Shawn shows up at his door. "What do you want?" he asks, and Shawn just smiles at him, like he always does, and shrugs. "I was just in the area and wanted to see how you were doing," he says, gesturing to the sling.

"If someone..." Lassiter begins, and Shawn cuts in. "I know it's my fault, I'm sorry, and," here, he holds up a bag, "I brought you dinner." Lassiter blinks. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Shawn asks, and Lassiter grudgingly moves away from the door. "I hope you know you aren't off the hook," he says, and Shawn smiles again. "I wouldn't dream of it."

07.09.01


End file.
